


Pet Names

by fallthroughtimelikeme



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallthroughtimelikeme/pseuds/fallthroughtimelikeme
Summary: Callum smiled into Ben's skin where his neck meets his shoulder. “I want to call you something,” he whispered.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Pet Names

“Fuck yes, Callum,” Ben groaned. Callum rocking up inside him at a steady pace, curling his hand around his cock, his other hand clenched firmly around his neck. 

“Yes babe, come on, come on…”

Callum’s hand tightened around him and he shifted, pushing himself deeper inside Ben. The flickers of pleasure Ben had been feeling coiled into white hot fire in his belly. 

Ben pulled Callum closer. “Cal, Cal, yes, I'm so close,” he panted, twisting his fingers into Callum’s hair. “Me too,” Callum gasped out, grinding into Ben. 

“Come on baby, you're doing so good. So good, love. Oh!”

  
  
  


Ben rolled off of Callum, flopping down on the mattress beside him, his breath heaving. Callum turned into his side, snuggling into Ben's neck and nosing up and down, pressing soft pecking kisses into his hot skin. Ben moaned softly, “Babe…”

Callum smiled into Ben's skin where his neck meets his shoulder. “I want to call you something,” he whispered, continuing his path of kisses up and down and up and down.

“Hm?” Ben asked sleepily. 

“You call me ‘babe’”, Callum explained, “and ‘baby’. You called me ‘love’ just now.”

Feeling Ben freeze slightly, Callum raised his head to give him an insistent kiss. When they broke apart Callum continued, “I want to call you something, besides your name.”

“I do love when you say my name,” Ben smirked, his hands smoothing down Callum’s sides and hooking his ankle over Callum’s calf. 

Callum drove on ignoring his teasing. “I was thinking,” he said softly into Ben's cheek, “... sweetheart.”

He felt and heard Ben's intake of breath and when he looked up his boyfriend’s gorgeous blue eyes were wide and glistening. “Yeah?” Ben asked softly, the beginnings of a fond smile appearing on his face. 

“Yeah,” Callum smiled back, “yes, sweetheart.” 


End file.
